


Hotch Secret Love

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has the hots for Derek,but keeps it hidden bc he's his Boss for one and he know Derek is straight..After a gruesome case,Derek stops by Aaron house to check on him..Will Aaron give in to his feelings or once again keep them hidden??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****__I rushed to my office the minute our plane landed..I knew I needed to write my report from the case tonight but I couldn't..I needed to go home, get away from everything and everyone that resembled work..Because if I didn't,leave in the next few minutes,my stonic, cold, emotioness mask would slip away and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen.. I grabbed what I needed from my desk, cut the light off and proceeded to leave,until my door opened..I barely had time to slid my emotionless mask into place before the light was switched back on and then he was standing before me..My heart was racing, a mile a minute,although my composure never changed as I stared back at him.."Did you need something Morgan",I asked in a neutral voice? "Are you ok man he simply asked"?I"I'm fine I said lying".He looked at me carefully,as if he was searching for a lie..I let him smoother me,with his intense gaze,for a moment..I allowed it bc it gave me a chance to look at him,without been obvious..I sighed inside as I looked at this perfect man who stood before me.. He is so handsome,like a Greek God, as Garcia is always saying.. And don't even get me started on those amazing muscles,he's always displaying in those tight muscle shirts..He has on one right now,the red one that compliments his skin tone perfectly..My dick became semi hard,as I continued staring at him emotionless.. "Talk to me Hotch"he said bringing me back to the present.. "I'm fine Morgan"I lied again..He stepped closer to me and shook his head.."Hotch I know you aren't fine","hell everyone is shook up"but holding shit inside isn't healthy "Tears pricked my eyes and I knew I had to go before I completely broke down..I pushed past him and almost ran out the door..The team was still here and all their eyes turned to me..I didn't give a damn,as I rushed passed the elevator towards the stairs..Rossi and JJ called out to me but I ignored them..I took two steps at a time,and was at my SUV in five minutes top...My phone started ringing,I glanced at it and then powered it off..It was Rossi,but I couldn't talk to anyone right now.. I jumped in,cut on my emergency lights and was home in ten minutes flat....I turned my phone back on,sent everyone a group text, that I was ok,I just needed time to myself and to please respect my orders.. I tossed my items down,poured me a shot of whiskey and flopped down in my love seat..I swallowed my drink in one gulp and finally I let the first tear drop, as I remembered that horrifying case..


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch POV..

Although we have seen a lot of gruesome shit in our line of work, tonight case hit home for a number of reasons.. The first one was all several murdered men,favored Derek so much,each of them could of been his twin..I could barely focus on the case bc each time I had to view the bodies, it was as if I was viewing Derek dead body..Although logically I knew that these men wasn't Derek,their looks bodies,the cruel way they were killed,hurt me to my soul..I knew without a doubt I loved him,I've known this for a while,but to see his face displayed on these men,to know he could be taken from me forever fucked with me mentally,physically and emotionally..I poured myself another drink as my mind traveled back to case.. Like I said each man resembled Derek so much,they could have been his long lost twin..Each man injuries were the same, they were beaten to death with a sharp object,all over their body, except for the face..Their face remained unharmed,remained deliciously handsome,perfect...The unsub was a woman scorned,of course by a Derek look alike.. Seth Andrews was his real name,a young man whom rejected Sara Keys(the unsub)when she came on to him at work. Seth was a married man,very faithful to his wife of five years.. Sara knew this,but was convinced she could take him from his wife,make him love her..When that didn't work,she found surrogates to fulfill her fanasty..She kept them for a week,made them romance her,have sex with her and when they refused her,she beat them to a pulp, but like I said their faces were untouched.. The beeping of my phone brought me back to the present..It was Derek, asking was I was ok..I texted back" I was in the bed and would talk to him tomorrow"at least thats what my alcohol induced mind thought I texted...What I actually texted was "I'm bed,you should bed tomorrow"with a smiling emoji and a heart.I dropped my phone on the floor, poured myself another shot,took the bottle with me and returned to my love seat..I gulped down two more shots as my mind traveled back to the moment I knew,without a doubt,I was in love with him..


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan POV.. Tonight case actually scared the shit out of me..I tried to keep my cool composer,but that shit is hard when you see your face on the murder victims several different times.. Looking at those murdered men fucked with me,hell it fucked with the whole team..Reid couldn't stop staring at me,like he had to reassure himself that his big brother wasn't dead.. JJ couldn't control her look off horror nor the trembling in her voice, as we gave the profile..Rossi couldn't utter one sarcastic word,let on sentence,not even when we solved the case..Baby Girl couldn't stop texting and calling only me,to make sure I was fine..Prentiss couldn't hold her bad girl look,nor could she help touching me frequently,as to reassure herself I was still here..But Hotch actions confused and surprised me the most.. Usually out unit chief expression is unreadable,except for that perfect glare,you can never tell what he's thinking...But his expressions and actions surprised me on this case..Hotch was with me when we viewed the first victim,and although it scared the shit out of me,when I looked at Hotch all the color had been drawn from his face..He was so pale, I actually grabbed his arm, believing he was about to pass out..Hotch are you ok I asked,knowing he wasn't.. "Morgan he look just like you"he whispered.."I know Hotch,but I'm right here"I said in a shaky voice.."Yes you are he said softly"..His soft tone surprised me.. I couldn't stop looking at him and for a moment he gave me an intense stare..At least I thought it was intense, but a second later I figured I had imagined it,bc his stonic glare was back in place..He stepped back from me,causing my hand to fall from his arm..That step back crushed me,bc I was falling for him,and I thought in this moment,maybe he felt something for me to..But obviously he didn't bc his next words crushed me..He looked at me one last time and said "we should let the others know what we found".I nodded as I followed him,noticing his expression was colder than usual..I didn't understand why but I did understand that I was living in a fantasy world thinking my boss,my friend,wanted me for a partner,a lover..But after the first victim,Hotch behavior just got stranger...He made sure he was there when each victim was found and he always had that look of despair, like I was truly dead.. He paired himself with me,when usually he was with Rossi and I was usually paired with Prentiss and sometime Reid..His glare was deadier then ever and he barely slept,he constantly went over the profile,day in and out..He checked in me several times a day, sometime even walking me to my hotel room..Reid thought it was funny as hell,and teased me,saying he was happy the attention for been looked after was on me..What surprised me though was when Hotch snapped on Reid,saying that remark was uncaused for,bc I could be in danger next,and wasn't a damn thing funny about that..Everyone looked shocked at his outburst and Reid looked like he wanted to cry..Hotch apologized to him and Reid apologized to me..All this shit confused me and I was so happy and relieved when we caught the unsub..Hotch and I was the one to catch her,and when she laid her eyes on me, they widen with desire and lust.. She actually tried walking to me, but Hotch told her if she tried that shit again,he would break her arm..I was shocked,but felt a tingle of lust flow through me at his rough words..But after we turned her over to the locals, Hotch avoided me like I had the plage.He sat far away from me as possible on the jet, he avoided eye contact with me, then when we finally landed he rushed past everyone to his office."You should try talking to him",Rossi suggested."And risk him snapping on me "?"I don't think so I muttered.."He my snap Morgan,but it was hard, on him,as your boss and friend to see your dead imagine several times"..He's right Morgan,Reid said,statistics show.... I'll go I interrupted Reid, I'll go now bc if I listen to your reasoning Pretty Boy,Hotch will be home and showered and probably asleep before I talk to him..Everyone burst into laughter at that,with Reid telling me to shut up..I grinned as I light jogged to his office..The light was off but I didn't care bc I needed to make sure he was ok,before he went home ALONE...He didn't look happy to see me, he looked annoyed,making my heart thump with sadness..But I asked him was he ok and he fucking lied. I just stood there staring at him,then I finally said this case was hard on everybody,when his face changed,like he wanted to cry or punch me.. He did neither though,he just pushed past me and ran out his office.. I watched him sadly, as he rushed past the elevator,taking the steps instead.I heard Rossi and I think JJ call out to him but he never answered..While they were distracted by him,I snuck out his office and took the side entrance to avoid my team.. My face was streaked with tears by the time I made it to my SUV.I picked up a bottle of E&J and when I made it home,I started to drink, straight from the bottle..After I finished half off it,I texted him and asked him was he ok?His text surprised me, bc although I was half drunk,my reading ability was sharp.."I'm bed,you should bed tomorrow"with a emoji heart smiling face and an actual heart..Something is wrong I thought,bc Hotch never uses emojis, nor hearts when he text..I jumped up out of bed, made me a strong cup of black coffee, downed it and twenty minutes later I was half way sober,and on my way to his house..


	4. Chapter 4

The Team POV..(AT THE BAU).."What the hell just happened",Prentiss asked?Her question wasn't to anyone in particular,but it was Reid that answered her."Well Morgan went to check on Hotch,obviously it didn't go well bc Hotch rushed out of here,after been in Morgans company for 2 minutes and 39 seconds".."While we were distracted by Hotch racing out,Morgan took that to his advantage and snuck out to.."Wait,Morgans gone to JJ asked"?"Yes was Reid reply" "How you know he's gone,Garcia asked"? "I caught a glance of his back,while you all were distracted by Hotch".."And you didn't think to share that information genius, Rossi asked sarcastically"? "No I didn't, Reid said surging ".'Why not Emily asked"? "Morgan needed time to himself,Emily,otherwise he wouldn't have snuck out Reid explained patiently"."But why would my Chocolate Thunder want to be alone,at a time like this"? "Garcia he just seen numerous men murdered"."These men resembled Morgan so much,they could have been his long lost twin".This case affected all of us,but it had to affect Morgan even more, bc they carried his face",of course he needed some time alone Reid explained"

"That is probably true Reid",but there's something still bugging me JJ responded.."What bugging you Jennifer,Reid asked"?JJ didn't answer right away,and her silence made the whole team look at her in question.."JJ,whats wrong,Prentiss finally asked "?"I can understand Morgan behavior","as Spence said seeing so many dead men with his face had to bother him".'But I don't understand Hotch behavior "..."She has a point guys,Garcia said".."Hotch was more short tempered than usual".""His emotions were everywhere Prentiss said,he couldn't force his expression to stay blank".."He was very protective of Morgan,basically stuck to him like glue",he even walked him to his door each night,Reid added"."And lets not forget he yelled at you for teasing Morgan,JJ said"..Everyone was silent for a second then Rossi spoke up..Guys I agree Aaron emotions were all over the place and for a good reason to..We have seen many terrible things in our everyday work pattern,but we have never seen the face of one of our own, on every victim...All of us were acting out of our usual element for the past several days,bc each time we viewed a new body,the victim facial,hell his while body was Morgans,symbolically..Hotch is just like us,HUMAN,so no he couldn't act like this didn't affect him,couldn't hold his cold demoniar, bc it was like Morgan was dying over and over again,each time he viewed the body...We are a family guys,and we all feel the same,if one of us die, it affects us all.But Hotch is the leader of this family,this team,so if one of us die,he will feel responsible and take it the hardest,you all know that.. Everyone nodded after his words of enlightment..Let's all just go home and enjoy this rare weekend off..Garcia you can check on Morgan tomorrow Rossi said smiling,and I'll check on Aaron..Garcia nodded as Rossi continued.. We will let you know how they both are, he said nodding at JJ ,Reid and Prentiss.."Thank you was all of their responses..Everyone gathered their things,but paused when our phones all went off..it was Hotch saying he was ok,but just needed sometime to himself and ordered we respected his wishes.. We're will respect his wishes TONIGHT Rossi said,tomorrow is a new day, he said sarcastically..We. laughed at that as we walked out together,each still worried about our boss and our second in command


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch POV..I noticed after Haley had died,that my feelings for Derek was more complex.If I wanted to be truly honest with myself,I had these unresolved feelings for him when I was still married to her..Of course I pushed them to the back of my mind, bc I was married,and there was no way I could be attracted to another person, a man at that.. And even if it was possible,I wouldn't cheat on Haley.. When we took our vows,I respected those vows,took them to the heart, even when she left me,I still honored those vows,till the day she died..And I still honor them,although I'm in love with my second in command..I haven't been with anyone in over two years, since the day my ex wife walked out on me..The first time I realized I felt something for Derek was doing the Lofi case,when he jumped in the ambulance with that damn bomb and drove away.. My heart was pounding out of control and I wanted to chase after that ambulance and snatch his stubborn ass out of it..But I couldn't just leave the team, although I wanted to..I remember praying silently for God to let him survive,to not take him away from me.. I realized even then, my prayer was unusual,bc I begged for him not to be taken AWAY FROM ME, instead of just praying for his safety..But I brushed it away, refusing to acknowledge these feelings..But when I saw him my heart exploded with happiness, with relief although I never changed my stonic expression..Of course I told him his actions were reckless and selfish,shit they were I thought smiling, but his actions is what make him who he is and everything he stand for..When he asked me why I didn't give them my recommendation,my thoughts were"are you crazy Derek,I couldn't bc I would fucking loose you ".Of course I felt ashamed and told him my opinion didn't count and if he wanted the job,it was his..His next words melted my heart, bc he answered,with passion and emotion that my opinion mattered to him... I wanted to grab him him and pull him into a passionate yet sweet kiss at that moment..I wanted to caress those huge biceps,while he kissed me back with the same passion..I wanted my hands to travel down and grab that delicious firm ass,to feel his manhood rise, until he wanted me just as badly..I wanted to rip his clothes off,drop to my knees and taste his cock..I became semi hard from those thoughts that day, then I felt ashamed of myself..What the fuck is wrong with you Hotchner I screamed at myself?You ain't gay and neither is Morgan..He's the official ladies man,and he's your second in command..Get your shit together my mind screamed.I remember thinking then that my mind was playing tricks on me,that I had only thought those thoughts bc I had feared for Derek life..But then I told him that my life mattered to me and I entrusted him with it,could he say the same? I held out the keys to my SUV and challenged his answer with my usual glare..He didn't flince,didn't look scared, just looked at me with trust as he took the keys from my hand..My hand tingled from the slight touch, although l didn't react,at least not physically..Mentally my whole body trembled from that touch.. He unlocked the door and finally smiled that heart warming smile and said let's go..I couldn't help but to smile a tiny smile of my own, as I followed his orders and got in the SUV.. I enjoyed that time with him,it was the best time that I experienced in a long time..We joked around,stopped for lunch,stopped again for dinner with a few beers..We played pool,was just two guys hanging out,without the pressure of work..He didn't flirt with the countless women,that flirted with him,he didn't take one number offered to him,I had his undivided attention for that night and I was grateful..

After that night,I begin to see Derek in a new light.I noticed things that I hadn't paid attention to in the four years we had been working together.I noticed when he smiled deeply,his eyes crinkled in the corners.. Or when he laughed deeply his shirt clinged to those muscle.. How his ass hugged those jeans..I noticed how his skin glowed after he worked out,how he unconsciously nibbled his bottom lip when he was thinking deeply..But those were just the physical aspects..I noticed on the third of each month,he always sent his mother pink roses,as a token of his love for her..How on the 15th of March he gave Reid a new Star War book bc it marked the anniversary of their friendship..How on every Sunday,if we wasn't working that is, he went to Garcia house and baked treats with her..How he bought Prentiss cat a new toy every three months,how he never missed a play date with Henry on the 8th of each month..Or him and Dave going to the club on whatever weekend we had off..Then there was me.. Every since Derek temporary took over as unit chief,he have stayed as late, sometimes later than me at the office..He takes half of my paperwork,regardless of how much I bitch..We normally finish it together though,but while we're in the office,he make sure I eat, he actually orders our food, make sure I get up and stretch my muscles,ask if I checked up ok Jack,just a million little thoughtful things,to make my life easier..I couldn't ignore the attraction I felt back then,for this amazing man, but I dam sho fought it,never letting my feelings show.. But all that changed for me when Haley was murdered..

When I found my ex wife murdered so cruelly,I completely lost it..As you all know my mind snapped and all I could see was red,all I could see was ending Foyet once and for all..As I beat Foyet unmercifully, all the shit he had put me through flashed back..But him hurting Derek,taking his credentials,stabbing me damn near to death and then using Derek credentials to check me into the hospital fucked with me most,besides losing Haley that is..I remembered Derek look of despair and guilt,when he realized that Foyet used his credentials to check me in that hospital..My final punches became more brutal,more vicious bc NOBODY could,ever would,hurt Derek so cruelly and live to tell it..My mind was completely gone,as I continued punching this monster,that I didn't even realize he was already dead.. My rage and hurt wouldn't let me stop,although my fists was bloody red,my breathing was uneven,my heart was pounding viciously..Suddenly I felt his arms around me, I would know his touch anywhere,heard his beautiful voice begging me to stop, telling me he was dead..But I didn't wont to stop,I wanted to beat Foyet until his body no longer existed on this earth..Then Derek asked the magical words that brought me back to the present..He asked me was Jack safe? I stopped struggling,stop trying to break free from him,tired to stand to find my son.. But as I stood,my legs gave out on me and I would have fallen,if Derek strong arms didn't grip me, around the waist and study me.. He made everyone else leave,then just held me around the waist until I could stand on my own.. I knew I needed to go to Jack but I was affaird that I may find my son viciously murdered, just like Haley.."Hotch are you ready to find Jack now",Morgan asked? I stared at him in fear and whispered"I'm scared Morgan"..He pulled me into his arms and whispered "Hotch he's ok,I promise he is,just tell me where you told him to hide".I pulled back from him,although I didn't want to,and looked into his eyes for reassurance..I saw what I always saw,trust and confidence in those eyes..Suddenly I knew Jack was ok.."Will you come with me, I asked softly"?"Of course I will he said",smiling as he took my hand..My hand tinged from the warmth of his and I couldn't ignore what I felt anymore.."Lead the way",he said and I did just that.. Of course Jack was unharmed and for that I was very grateful..I thanked the Lord for that and I also thanked him for Derek support..I realized that day, at that moment,I was in love with him..I also realized that I would never have him in that way.. Derek loved me as family,respected me as his boss, but that was as far as it went,I thought sadly..We reminded closer after Foyet death, we even hung out time to time, but Derek is just Derek, still the ladies man, still hooking up with a different one whenever our work load committed it..I poured myself another shot and downed it,wishing I could have at least one night with the man.. If I couldn't have him permanently, I'll take one night of hot and delicious sex with him I thought..My mind imagined him standing before me, naked, body oiled up,his manhood hard and ready for my horny mouth..My mouth actually watered thinking of how delicious he would taste,as my cock rose to full attention.. I moaned out loud as my hand went down my pants,to free my dick,so I could stroke up,imaging it was Derek strong hand.. Shit I hissed,as precum leaked from that simple stroke.. Derek I moaned as I jacked my dick slowly but firmly..Ohhh Aaron I imagined him saying, is all that for me baby he asked wickedly?Yes Derek its all yours I hissed out,as I stroked myself faster.. Suck it Derek I demanded,completely gone in my fanasty..Yes sir he moaned as he dropped to his knees..The ringing of the doorbell brought me out of my fanasty.. Who the fuck could possibly be at my door at this hour I thought?I shoved my very hard dick, into my pants and pulled my dress shirt down to conceal my hard cock..I tip toed to my door and looked out the peep hole..My mouth dropped in surprise when I saw Morgan standing there..He pressed the doorbell again and when I didn't answer he started pounding on the door..I saw him take out his phone and a second later mine was ringing..I didn't know rather to answer the phone or the door..A second later Morgan yelled, Hotch if you can hear me, please say something,..If not I'm kicking this door down..Shit my mind screamed, I'm standing here hard as a rock, I can't let him see me like this..Do you want him to break down your door idiot,my mind screamed?He fix houses,he can fix my door, I thought as a plan struck me.. I quietly rushed my way to the bathroom,cut on the shower and quickly stripped.. I heard my front door shatter as I jumped in the shower..I smirked bc I hoped my plan worked to my advantage..Hotchhhhhh I heard Morgan scream as he entered my house..


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan POV..I've always considered myself as the ladies man,bc the women have always been attracted to me,since middle school..Even back then I had enough game to dangle three at a time if I chose to and believe me I did..In 11th grade I fell in love for the first time, with the school beauty,the most popular girl in our class,Shelly Banks..Shelly was not only beautiful,she was smart and was the head cheerleader.. What was surprising was she wasn't mean,like most popular girls are.. She was friendly,even flirtatious,but I didn't care bc hell I was the same way..We dated all 11th grade year and half of our 12th grade.We were the schools most popular,loving and powerful couple,or so I thought..The weekend after the Homecoming game broke my heart.. My mom and I went out of town for the weekend to visit my aunt,but halfway to our destination,my aunt called and said she had to go out of town on business..So we just got a hotel for the night and headed home the next morning..I didn't call Shelly bc I wanted to surprise her.. I'm the one ended up getting surprised.. I went to her house and her eight year old brother let me in..I tiptoed to her room and eased the door open smiling bc I was anxious to see my love. My smile dropped a second later bc my woman, my lover,my first love,was buck naked,riding some dude I had never seen before.. She was so into the sex,moaning and shit,she never heard the door open,never saw me standing there in shock and hurt until I screamed her name..The little bitch looked back at me and smirked..If it wasn't for my mother,bringing me up to never hit a woman, I would have dislocated Shelly jaw that day.. Before I could say a word,she spoke and I still remember her exact words to this day.. She said"Don't look surprised Derek, I'm only doing what you have done for years,I'm having fun"What?you thought you were the only one that could sleep around and have fun",she asked smirking my signature smirk.. I said nothing bc I hadn't cheated on Shelly in the whole time we were together,but I wasn't about to admit that..shit I had my pride.So I responded "you're right baby,I could never be faithful to you,why should I when there's so much of me top go around"?And there is nothing better then new pussy I said laughing,although I was dying inside..Her smirk dropped and I felt a little better.. Carry on I said turning to leave.. Derek wait,she had the aducity to say..I turned and gave her my best smile and said "there's nothing here to wait for".Then I left forreal with my head held high..She tried to get back with me, but I couldn't go that route bc she had broken my heart and lost my trust.. Instead I fucked every one of her friends,her enemies,I even fucked all her cousins I knew..By the time high school was over, Shelly was broken,over weight, an out cast a shell of the woman I once knew..I felt bad, years later,after I finally grew up,but I never heard from her again..All I know is after graduation,she moved from our hometown and never returned..But that one incident scarred me from ever letting another woman in my heart..That is why I never saw any woman more then twice, why I kept it real and let them know I was only in it for a good time..I swore I would never fall in love again and I kept that promise UNTIL I fell in love with my BOSS.

It took me a while to realize I had the hots for my Boss and even longer to admit to myself I had fallen in love with him..I have always respected the man, bc he was a real solid man,the perfect leader, a damn drill sergeant, but those qualities is what made you trust him with your life,bc he always gave 100%..The first time I noticed some type of feelings I had was when Gideon left.. That day, when he talked to us in the BAU room,he finally showed some emotions.He let his mask slip,became a team member,instead of our leader,tried to comfort us the best way he could..Without saying the actual words,he let us know that we could go on,as a team, that he wasn't leaving us,shit we all needed that reassurance and my heart was filled with joy,that he could give us that..I looked at him closely and for some reason I thought,damn he really look good when he show emotion..My next thought was did I just think that another man look good?what the fuck is really wrong with me?I chalked it up as been caught up in some weird emotions bc my Boss had just shown emotion..But after that day ,I begin to notice little things about him..Like the fact that red seemed to be his favorite tie choice,the way his suits clinged to that muscular body,the way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed deeply,which wasn't often..The way his shoulders slumped just a bit when Haley was been unreasonable or just mean..The way his mouth turned up slightly at the sides,when he was trying to hold back a smile..Then one day he wore jeans and a sweater on a case..When he walked in,in that attire my mouth damn near dropped..But when he walked passed me,I couldn't help checking out his ass,and I be damn if I didn't get a full raging hard on..That ass was so firm,so plump,I wanted to grab him,bend him over,open those cheeks and get me a taste.. Fuck I thought as I became even harder.."Wheels up in ten ",he said bringing me back to the present..I nodded and hurried to the head,bc I was ready to burst a huge nut in my pants.. The first stroke had me moaning silently, the second stroke made me leak precum..That third stroke had me cumming harder and faster than I ever had,moaning Aaron silently.I didn't understand what had just happened,until later that night when I was in the hotel room.. I had went through three more hard on,while on the case, each one after I glanced at Aaron ass..Each time I had to relieve myself in the bathroom,and each time,like before, on the third stroke I came hard..In the bed that night,I silently came again,after imaging his delicious looking ass I realized the truth..I HAD THE HOTS FOR MY FUCKING BOSS!""

After that night I found myself secretly watching Aaron,whenever I could..I didn't understand why I was so .fascinated with his ass but I was..I couldn't believe I wanted another man and honestly I didn't care.. My dick stayed hard when I was in his presence,which was 90%of the time..I couldn't always relieve myself,so of course I was in pure pain down there..But I didn't just want him for sex though,I realized I wanted the whole man,that came with that delicious package..I begin to live for his rare smiles,embrace his emotional side,although he didn't show it much..I liked hanging out with him on the few occasions we were permitted,liked staying after hours with him at work.. He was just Aaron,100%pure Aaron.But I didn't realize I was totally in love with him,until the Hollow Creek case..When Hotch walked into that house,by HIMSELF,endangered his fucking life,I felt like I couldn't breathe..I wanted to chase behind him and protect him,keep him safe from harm,even if it meant killing every fucking body in that house..I wanted to remind him he had someone to live for ME..My eyes stayed locked on the door,as they burned with unshed tears..I waited in agony until that single shot went off and my heart stopped completely..I actually moved two feet towards the door,but it opened and there he stood..I felt nothing but relief as I silently thanked God for protecting him..I knew in that moment I was in love with him..

After that night I didn't want anybody else but Aaron..I tried continuing my one night stands,but to my embarrassment and horror I couldn't get it up..The women said they understood,they even blamed themselves or the alcohol we had consumed,but I knew my dick only throbbed for Aaron.. So after those three embarrassing encounters,I stuck to jacking my own dick..But I still bragged about my non existent women,bc shit I do have my reputation to protect and the fact that Hotch isn't even fucking attracted to men.And even if he was he would never date a teammate I thought sadly..All this flowed through my mind as I drove to his house..I haven't had sex in two years, TWO YEARS.I thought smirking,yeah I was in love with him I thought inhaling deeply.. At least I get to see him I thought,and get to go home and have all type of naughty fantasies.That is if he's ok I thought snapping back to why,I was going to his home at almost three in three morning..I pushed the pedal to the metal and was in his driveway ten minutes later.. His SUV was there parked normally,the house looked normal,but I knew in our field of work normal could be deceiving..I eased up to his home,cautious but determined.I surveyed the windows facing the front of the house and then snuck around and surveyed the back..I felt like a straight up unsub but I didn't care, as long as Hotch was safe.. When I was satisfied everything looked normal and safe, I proceeded to his back door. I knocked and then knocked again harder, when I received no answer..Worried now,I pulled out my cell and called him. ..Six rings and then the vm picked up..Hotch never sleep through his phone ringing,I thought,as fear over took my entire mind..I yelled out for him to answer if he could,or I was kicking down his door..I waited a minute but still no answer..I put my phone in my pocket,stepped back a good distance and did what I do best, I kicked that damn door down with one try..I grabbed my gun and ran through the house screaming his name.My heart pounded out of control with absolute fear, bc each room I searched,revealed no Hotch..I rushed into the last room,his bedroom with tears in my eyes.. I didn't see him in the bedroom,but I heard the shower slightly running,of course his shower was connected to his bedroom area..Expecting the worst,but praying for the best, I rushed in there determined to save him..I walked up to the shower and snatched the curtain back..My mouth dropped bc Hotch wasn't in any danger,he was taking a shower at 3am..His back was to me,as he continued to wash himself,obviously not hearing me over the roar of the roar of the water..I couldn't help checking out that delicious,very wet body..My eyes traveled from his broad shoulders,down to the curve of his back, to the delicious firm,tight ass..Luckily I had on very loose jogging pants,bc I was hard as a missile..His legs were muscular,firm and slightly hairy..For some reason, the hair turned me on even more.. Those suits he wore didn't do one ounce of justice,bc Hotch body was absolutely beautiful.I couldn't turn away,although I know it was wrong to be scoping him out,without his knowing..But I couldn't deny myself this rare treat,of seeing him..I wanted him to turn around,so I could check out his delicious package,but I knew if he did my little peep show would be over..Then he bent over, a bit to wash his ass and I inhaled deeply,sharply as I imagined my tongue,my dick in that perfect ass..He must have heard me,bc at that moment he turned to me and I inhaled deeply,bc finally I could see his very large member..I tried to advert my eyes but I couldn't..He was packing eleven inches,and he was very very very hard..My own dick started leaking precum as my eyes stayed glued to him..Finally he spoke, bringing me out of my lustful trance.."Morgan he gasped,grabbing the shower curtain,preventing me from seeing that delicious body,why the hell are you here",he asked,in that perfect,cold unit chief voice? My heart dropped in disappointment bc I could tell he was pissed..I inhaled deeply and slowly lifted my eyes to his..But I didn't understand what I saw,bc although his voice was cold,his eyes weren't..They were soft I thought confused as hell.. I couldn't speak bc honestly I didn't know whey the hell to say at this very intense moment


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch POV...I heard Derek screaming my name in panic and fear,as he ran through the house searching for me.. I felt bad for making him worry,bc I know how that shit feels..But I wanted him to find me in this position,naked,wet and hopefully sexy..This was the only way I could make sure he saw me in the nude...I wanted him to desire me, as much as I desired him...I didn't understand why the hell he was even at my house at 3 in the damn morning,but I was pleased bc whatever his reason was made me realize,in that moment,that Derek really cared for me, even if it was just a Boss/Employee relationship..I heard him getting closer to my room,so I deliberately turned my back view to him and quickly soaped that area..I knew the exact moment when he entered the bathroom,bc my heart pounded out of control and my cock became hard as a missile.. My breathing sped up,as little butterflies danced in my stomach..I waited in anticipation for that shower curtain to be snatched back,and when he snatched it back,my dick dripped with precum.. I could imagine his surprise as he stood there,probably wondering why the hell I was showering at 3am..I couldn't even think of an appropriate excuse if he asked..I continued washing myself as I waited for him to speak,but he hadn't so far.. I could feel his eyes on me,could hear his raspy breathing as he stared at me.. Could he actually be enjoying this peep show I wondered,or is he just frozen from fear or disgust I wondered.. My heart pounded bc I prayed his silence wasn't disgust, even if he didn't want me..My self doubt was kicking in over time bc I was beginning to realize this was a stupid plan..I was trying to seduce my co/worker,who probably didn't even wanna be seduced..I felt stupid now bc if he was interested in the least,he would have said something by now..Get out the fucking shower Hotchner,I commanded myself get out now..I was about to listen to my voice of reason,when my deviant voice said,bend over and slowly run the soapy towel between your ass cheeks..Derek is an ass man, the voice continued,and you know your ass is in perfect shape,firm,smooth and plump..Before self doubt could enter,I followed the second command..I bent over and ran the towel between my ass cheeks, as seductively as I knew how..

Even with the shower running full blast,I didn't miss Morgan's sharp intake of his breath.. I didn't know if that was good or bad, bc I had never tried to seduce anyone before in my life.. Before I could even begin to sort this shit out in my confused mind, I just turned to see what his eyes were saying..But I couldn't see his eyes bc they were looking downward..What is he looking at I wondered?His eyes were trained below my stomach,so he could be looking at the floor,my legs,my flat stomach or was it possible he was looking at my cock?Before I could ponder on that, the hot water went out completely,blasting my body with icy cold water..I fucking hate cold showers,so I immediately grabbed the shower curtain for warmth...I felt foolish now and knew I had to speak,had to break this crazy silence..I gasped silently, from the cold,as I finally met Derek eyes and I could have sworn,for a moment I saw lust..Yea right Hotchner,you wish it was lust that evil little voice taunted..Say something,my reasonable voice commanded.."Morgan why the hell are you here",I asked in my cold unit chief voice?I didn't mean to sound so harsh,but I was fucking freezing at this point..But I could tell that my cold voice unraveled him somehow,bc he looked hurt, and I wanted to kick myself for sounding so artificial, when this man came to check on me, this time of night..He continued staring at me in silence,then he looked confused.and a bit scared, which confused me...Derek never is intimidated by me,hell besides Dave,Derek is the only other person on the team that challenges me to the end.."He's intimidated bc you are standing here buck naked"idiot..He probably isn't even intimidated, more like uncomfortable the voice continued..My heart sank bc I'm sure he was uncomfortable and I knew I had to make it right..I averted my eyes from him,bc I had to cut off the shower or freeze to death..I quickly cut it off and turned back to Derek,who was now staring at the floor..My heart dropped bc I had my answer..He wasn't interested,bc if he was,he would have sneaking looks not staring at the damn floor.."Morgan why don't you go into the living room, while I get dressed",I'll join you in a moment".He nodded and left silently without looking at me..Damn I thought as tears filled my eyes, my plan was a total bust..I didn't know what I would say to him,when I joined him,but I did know I needed to get over this fanasty that he would ever want me..

Morgan POV..I walked to his dining area feeling like a complete idiot..Aaron wasn't interested in me..I must have imagined that soft look in his eyes,bc after he asked"why the hell was I there"?,and I stood there Luke a complete idiot just staring at him, he finally turned away and just cut off the shower..I couldn't continue molesting him with my eyes,so I dropped by glance to the floor and just stared...The reasonable part of my mind screamed for me to just exit the bathroom,but the childish part of me, hoped he would step out the shower and take me in his arms..But of course the childish part wasn't in my favor, bc he simply asked me to wait in his living room..I realized I was headed in the wrong direction and I quickly reverted my steps to the correct destination..My heart was heavy as I sat in one of the love chairs..I could of chosen the couch,but I didn't think I could handle been next to him,especially after viewing that beautiful sexy body of his..I didn't even know how to explain to him,why I was here at this hour I thought pitifully.. Tell him the truth..I might as well be honest bc Hotch is a profiler and can spot a lie a mile away..So I will tell him that his text concerned me and leave it at that..I'll chat with him for a moment and then I'll leave..I knew I couldn't be around him to long bc my emotions were all over the damn place..I also knew I couldn't deal with this shit any longer by myself..I have to talk to my babygirl I realized..She wouldn't judge but she would definitely listen.. I was about to send her a text when Aaron walked in the room.. I gasped silently and once again I went into my staring trance..In his hands he carried two small saucers,which probably contained coffee..His eyes were focused on the cups,so he probably didn't notice me watching him so intensely, but even if he had noticed,I don't think I could have torn my eyes from him....His hair was still damp from the shower,giving him that sexy yet seductive look..My eyes traveled downward and my cock jumped sightly,becoming semi hard..He had on silk red pajamas,with the black and red slippers.. Red was my favorite color and my sexy Boss wore it well..I wanted to take him in my arms,kiss him from head to toe.. I wanted to remove his shirt and nibble on his nipples,while my other hand caressed that delicious body..I wanted..... He sat the cups on the end table and the noise from the cups,brought me out of my trance of my dirty thoughts.....He sat in the love chair opposite from mine,and I groaned silently bc I wished he would of sat in my lap.. .I made my face go neutral,as his eyes finally met mine.. He smiled sightly saying,"I figured you would appreciate coffee been,its almost 4am"..

Hotch POV... After Derek left, I lotioned myself down, quickly added some Degree to my under arms and then debated with myself if I should spray on some colonge..I decided against it ,bc come on,nobody sprayed colonge at 4 in the morning,UNLESS they were either getting lucky or trying to get lucky..I wasn't embarssing myself anymore than I already had tonight,shit the man had already seen me naked and didn't react,so some smell good on myself wouldn't make him react either,I thought sadly...I grabbed my favorite pair of silk pajamas,black boxers and quickly put them on..My favorite black slippers was already by the door,so I slipped them on,took a deep breath and slowly walked to the dining area..I peaked in and watched him for a minute..He looked to be deep in thought,so I decided to make coffee..Honestly I was just scared to face him,so I used the coffee as a excuse to stretch out facing him..But coffee only take five minutes to brew and since Derek took his black like I did,I couldn't put of facing him any longer..I poured the coffee,grabbed to saucers and slowly made my way to him..I pause at the door,to check him out again,but he appeared to still be deep in thought..Before my mind could taunt me with doubts,I entered the room,,eyes down as I walked to the love seat across from him..I wished he had chosen the couch,bc the couch was only so big,which meant we would have been seated rather close.. But I must admit he looked so good,sitting in my love seat,he looked like he belonged there I thought wishfully..I focused on sitting the cups down and finally I raised my eyes to his..I was disappointed bc I didn't see one ounce of interest or desire in them..I forced a half smile to my face and said"I figured you would appreciate coffee,been its almost 4am"..He smiled a real smile and said"Yes I do,thanks man".He reached for his cup and took a sip,and his smile grew even more.. "This is the good stuff,Irish Cream right"?"Yes "I said smiling a real smile,although I was surprised he knew this brand.."My dad used to surprise my mom twice a year with this brand"he said.."He would order it,bc it can't be bought in the U.S.""I nodded and replied,Dave has a ship load of this brand,so when he's feeling generous he give me a pound of it,which usually last three months I said"We both laughed bc the way our team drank coffee,it wasn't no surprise we ran out frequently..We were silent for a moment and then Derek spoke again.."Hotch I'm sorry for showing up this time of morning,but I was concerned about you"."I told you I was ok,I said",making sure my voice sounded friendly.."Hotch you wasn't ok,hell nobody was,this case hit home man "I wanted to admit that I was scared, that everytime we viewed another body,I was hit with fear that the next body would be his..But I couldn't,bc I am the leader of this team, the one that isn't suppose to show much emotion I thought..I couldn't let him see me as weak, bc if I did how could he trust me to lead this team..

"Yes,this case was hard Morgan,yes it affected us all, but you are here",I finally said.. "I am ok I repeated.. "Why do you always do this Hotch"why do you act like you can't trust any of us"?"I do trust you I begin".."No you don't he snapped",slamming the mug on the table "surprising the hell out of me.. "You always hold every fucking thing inside,never take off your game face",he continued.."Will it kill you to show some emotions,every once in a while"?"To show that you are fucking human",he yelled? "Tonight I saw several men they looked identical to me Hotch,and they were ALL DEAD ".That shit fucked with me,bc I was affaird that the next body would be mine",he yelled as tears came to his eyes.. "Every other member of this team couldn't hide their emotions Aaron",he sobbed,surprising me by addressing me by my government for the first time.. "But your reactions confused me ,bc it was like you would start to show a bit of emotion, then close them back off",he said as tears started dropping.. "I tried to understand,even tried talking to you,at the office and then through a text ".."I texted you back I whispered".."I know but your text confused me,I thought you could have been in danger he snapped ".My eyebrows raised in surprise,bc I didn't know why my response would raise the danger antenna for him..I simply texted I was ok and would see him tomorrow..I didn't realize my thinking face,had returned and I look like I was closing myself off from him again."I can see you are ok",he said sarcastically,and I can see you closing yourself off again".."I'll leave he said painfully,I'm sorry for bothering you"..I just stared at him,as he stood and I could see pure emotion on his face,in his eyes..I wanted to tell him he was wrong, that I trusted him,that I kept on my mask to be strong for him,for my team.. He looked at me hard, one last time,before he turned and started walking to the door..Don't let him leave like that,my inner self screamed,he just poured out his heart to you and he's fucking crying.."Morgan wait I said jumping up from the couch ".He continued walking like he didn't hear me.."Morgan I said wait, I repeated ".Still he walked on.."Derek please wait ",I said softly,making him pause..Before I lost my courage,I hurried to him.. He hadn't turned around,which I was grateful for.. "Derek I do trust you I said softly,I trust you with my life",I said repeating the same words from two years ago..He turned to me slowly,and said" you said those exact words two years ago".I smiled and said"I meant them then as I do now"..His eyes danced with happiness,his smile was bright as the sun.. I couldn't believe my words had this affect on him..Without realizing it,I had moved closer to him..So close that we were almost breathing the same air.His pupils widen but he didn't step back,which gave me courage..I stepped closer and then even closer, until there was no room between us..I could hear his breathing speed up,as he continued staring in my eyes..I couldn't hold back anymore,didn't care if he slapped my face, I needed,had to,taste his lips right now..With an animal growl,I grabbed him around his waist,pulled him completely into me and captured those sexy lips with my own


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan POV..My heart was breaking,as I turned to leave Aaron house..I couldn't believe,after I poured out my heart to him,he was still acting so cold and emotioness..Although he made it clear he wasn't interested in me,he could have at least been compassionate..I don't pour out my heart to anyone,that was proved when Shelly cheated on me,all those years ago.. Maybe this its my punishment,I thought,bc although she cheated on me I destroyed her reputation and took her confidence in the end....I needed to get the hell out of here,before I embarrassed myself more..I was already crying,I thought pitifully, Hotch didn't need to see more.. 

 

"Morgan wait",he finally called out.. 

 

"Wait to be humiliated more",I don't think so,I thought as I continued to walk..

 

"Morgan I said wait",he said making me slow down a bit,as I continued to walk..

 

"Derek please wait",he said..I paused bc he was addressing me by my first name,so I knew he meant business..

 

I continued standing there,listening to his footsteps as he moved closer to me..I couldn't face him yet,bc honestly I was ashamed of myself for been so damn emotional..I was acting like a woman I thought shamefully

"Derek I do trust you,he said softly,I trust you with my life",he said..

 

I heard emotions behind his words,bc I remembered two years ago,he said the exact same words,with emotions,but tonight I could hear deeper emotions in his voice..I couldn't help the smile that sprang to my face,couldn't control the emotions that ran through my body,from those words..Slowly I turned to face him and what I saw gave me hope..Aaron wasn't hiding his emotions now,his beautiful face was open with trust I realized..he did trust me I thought happily..

 

"You said those exact words three years ago",I said softly..

 

"I meant them then as I do now",he said smiling slightly. 

 

I didn't know what to say, so I just continued looking into his eyes smiling happily..Then he moved closer to me and my heart pounded with excitement and fear.. I didn't know what to do,but I could feel my pupils widen,and my dick jump..I inhaled sharply, as Hotch closed any distance we had between us..Suddenly he let out an animal growl, and to my surprise he grabbed me around the waist..My dick rose to its 12inches, but before I could think of anything else,his lips were on mine,kissing me with hunger and desires...I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my lips, then I was kissing him back with all the built up lust in me, for him...

 

Hotch POV..I was surprised when I heard Derek moan,but happy that he was kissing me back,with the same hunger..I was already hard as fuck,but when I finally felt those delicious perfect lips, my dick rose to those delicious eleven inches..I grabbed his head and deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth..He grabbed my waist and without shame,he grind his hips against mine..He was hard as a rock and that excited me more..I forced my tongue into his mouth,as he greedily tried to suck it completely down his throth..

I could feel myself getting ready to explode and I knew I couldn't go out like that.. I grabbed his tongue with mine,sucked on it hard,and then I pushed him away..He stumbled a bit from my push,but quickly regained his balance.. Then he looked at me with fear and confusion,as I tried to focus on not cumming.. 

 

"I'm sorry Hotch",he finally whispered,surprising me 

"What I asked in confusion"?.My heart pounded bc I thought he was having second thoughts..

 

"I'm sorry for kissing you man ","I just thought,you were ummmm, were just..,I'm sorry he repeated..

He dropped his head in shame and probably fear.. I couldn't stop my smirk,bc I have never seen Derek so unsure when he was in the mist of getting lucky..I have one up on every person he has been with,I thought arrogantly,and if I want to keep that and possibly him,I must take control..

 

"Derek strip",I commanded in my best unit chief voice..

 

His head jerked up and he looked at me in surprise..

 

"What did you say Sir",he asked in surprise?

 

My dick leaked precum,bc I couldn't believe he had just called me Sir..I liked it though,bc he was giving me the control, I needed and desired..

 

"I said strip Derek ",Don't make me repeat myself again, unless you want to be punished".

 

His eyes went into submission,as he grabbed his shirt..

 

"Slowly, I demanded","I want to to move that body and those hips, like you do in the club".

 

"I want you to fucking grind and move,like you do for those bitches you dance with",I said sounding jealous and completely possessive..He smiled and said,

 

"Of course Sir",anything you say.. 

 

"Do it now ",I growled...

 

"Can I have a little music he asked softly"?

 

I jumped up and rushed to my stereo.. I couldn't remember what cd I had in and I didn't care..I just pushed power,and the radio came on..I couldn't believe the song playing was "I'm in love with a stripped "

Derek smirked at the song as he begin rotating those hips slowly,as he played with shirt..He would lift the shirt a bit,then lower it again,only showing me a bit of they amazing chocolate skin each time.. My legs trembled as I watched him,and I knew I had to sit down, before I embarrassed myself and fell down.. I eased into my love seat,never taking my eyes off him..He continued rotating those hips, making me go into a trance,bc he was dancing for me and me only.. My Pajama pants were beyond tight,squeezing my dick painfully. Without taking my eyes off him,I looped my hands inside my PJ's and yanked them to my hips.. I lifted my hips and yanked them down completely and then kicked them off..Derek paused as he stared at my lower form with lust and desire..He licked his lips hungrily,making me drip with precum again..Fuck this I thought with lust, he's gone make me cum without a single touch, from myself and him... "Get over here Derek",I growled.. His mouth dropped open in surprise,but didn't hesitate to follow my demands..I watched as he damn near ran, to close the small distance between us..He stood before me silently,waiting for my next demand.. "Take that shirt off now"I demanded He snatched his shirt off with one yank,breathing hard..I could see his delicious print,despite of his jogging pants..I licked my own lips, imagining how delicious he would taste...I then imagined how his lips would feel on my own member and I dripped more precum.. "Aaron please ",he whimpered.."Please baby please he begged".. I liked hearing him beg for the unknown,liked the idea of been able to dominate him,without even touching him.. "Get on your knees"and take me in your mouth" NOW,I damn near screamed... "Oh Aaron",he moaned sinfully,as he dropped to his knees.. He looked at my member and slowly wrapped his hand around it.. "Fuck ",I moaned pushing up into his hand.. He smiled as he stroked me lightly.. "Derek yes I hissed",feels so good baby I whimpered.. He stroked it it three more times bringing me closer to the edge..I moaned again,and almost screamed when he suddenly licked the tip... "Fuck fuck fuck ",feels so good,suck it baby suck it I growled in passion and pure desire"... "Yes Boss Man ",he moaned.. Hearing him call me Boss Man,in his position,on his knees, made me explode hard.. Derek couldn't catch it all,but he caught most of it in his mouth.He licked and slurped greedily,making me scream his name over and over as he sucked me dry..I was a shaking whimpering mess but I didn't care,bc finally I was living my fanasty.. Even after I was bone dry,Derek didn't stop licking and sucking around my member..The feeling was so wonderful that I didn't demand he stop.. I just let myself enjoy the feeling of his sinful mouth..Within minutes I was rock hard again...I didn't want him to stop sucking,but I needed to taste him to.. "Derek stop,I said softly ",but he ignored me.. Before I could speak again he sallowed me whole and I swear I fucking saw stars.. "Shit t ttt.I hissed"as I pushed up into his mouth.. He didn't gag,he just sucked harder, until he was sucking and licking my balls at the same damn time..I can't describe the pleasure I felt in words,but I did know I never have felt this good before.. "Derek Derek Derek,I chanted, thats it awhhhh"I screamed out of control.. I grabbed his head,making him stop in the process, although I could still feel the heat from his very hot mouth..I forced him to look up at me and the look in his eyes almost made me cum again..He looked so passionate,yet so needy,with lusty filled eyes..He looked like he wanted to devour me and I couldn't help pushing up into his mouth again..He tightened his lips and I felt every pleasurable sensation,as his lips slurped me from the bottom to the tip of my dick.. I moaned again but I still held his head in place, so he couldn't take over again.. "I want to taste you to Derek ",loose those fucking pants ",I demanded.. "Yes sir",he said, as he pushed himself from my lap onto his knees..How he lost his pants in one loop,I'll never understand,bc I was losing my shirt at the same time.. I layed back on the couch and grabbed him by the waist and quickly flipped him the opposite from me..I didn't hesitate,I just grabbed his huge dick with my hand,and wrapped my hand around the base of it..He moaned my name,which excited me..Although I have never sucked a dick in my life,I didn't hesitate to wrap my lips around the tip of him.. I moaned around him bc he tasted so good.He tasted like sweet sweat, with a hint of salt.. "Ohhhh Aaron he sighed",pushing down sightly in my mouth.. I took more of him down my throat,when suddenly I felt his hands on my ass..He was caressing each check gently,then his tongue was caressing my balls.. Fuck I moaned silently,this shit feels amazing..I tried to take more of him,but I gagged.. He tried to pull back,but I wouldn't let him..I grabbed his ass,relaxed my throat and was able to get down another few inches of him... He moaned again and that moan sent sensations around my balls.. Before I could get use to that amazing feeling,his hands were spreading my ass cheeks open..What the hell is he doing I wondered,but a second later I felt by answer..His tongue was licking at my opening.. "FUCKKKKKKKKKK"I screamed,releasing him from my mouth.. He took advantage of my surprise bc he scouted forward, pushed my legs apart,and begin to force his tongue into my tight ass..I couldn't control the jerking of my body,or the screams coming out of my mouth.. He flipped his body,so he was in between my legs and he then pushed my legs up to my chest,to get better access to my ass.

His tongue was wicked,as he explored every inch of my ass..He licked the rim of it,then pushed in his tongue,slowly in a almost teasing manner.. In and out,slow yet firm,up and down and around and around,his tongue went..My legs was shaking from pleasure,tense with desire,while my ass was begging for more.. Sweat was forming on my ABS,while my dick was leaking precum..

 

"Derek Morgan,lick it,love it,yes Fuck,damn, I ohhh",more I screamed, barely aware of the words leaving my mouth.. 

 

His tongue sped up pushing deeper up my ass..Then he upped the game and added a finger..I lost any control I had,bc that finger,with his tongue made me come undone.. my hips jerked up and I grabbed his head,holding him in place, as he continued attacking my tight hole.. I screamed,like I was been murdered, as every color of the rainbow exploded before my eyes...I couldn't control my jerking body,as the cum shot out of me,up into the air and then splattered both Derek and I with it..I kept my death grip in his head,as I rode out my orgasms... He didn't even try to move,he just continued fucking me with his tongue and finger,until I saw black and then I saw nothing..I simply passed out from the pleasure of Derek Morgan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into the love scene in my next update..Sorry I cut it off there but today has been a long one for me..Thanks for reading though..You can comment if you like,I love hearing your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan Pov..When Aaron screamed my name in passion,put a death hold on my head,I knew he was close..My dick was throbbing,aching to feel his lips again..But the pleasure I was experiencing from tasting him,had me in another zone.. My Boss tasted so sweet, so delicious,just like I imagined..My body was on fire,my ass was just begging for him to fuck me..I added a finger to his ass and continued licking him like a starving man.. That's when my baby lost all control.He screamed so loud,like I was murdering him,hell my tongue was doing just that, I thought arrogantly..I continued the action with my tongue and finger,until he exploded, covering both of us with his juices.. I couldn't stop my own release,as I ate him out with all the passion I had..I licked that delicious ass, until my baby passed the fuck out..

I licked the cum from his body and then I layed back and opened my legs..I stretched them high,to my shoulders and held them there..Never taking my eyes off Aaron,I pushed one finger into my ass..I moaned bc watching him,while I fingered myself,was a straight turn on..I added another finger to stretch myself more,criss crossing them wishing they were Hotch dick..I couldn't control the moaning bc this shit felt so damn good...I added a third finger and that's when I felt that slight burn.I hissed in pain, but I didn't stop fucking myself..Hotch Hotch Hotch I moaned,as my dick leaked with precum.. I accidentally brushed against my prostate which made me let out a high pitched whine.. My ass muscles clamped down making me scream this time with pleasure and making my eyes close from desire.. Derek fuck Derek, Hotch moaned his voice full of lust.. My eyes popped back open and met his..Hotch eyes were wide,as he watched my fingers go in and out of my ass..Fuck me Aaron,I moaned,please fuck me now

Hotch Pov..I awakened to Derek moaning my name..He was no longer between my legs, but it didn't take me long to see, he was laying to the right side of me. My eyes widened with pure lust when I saw him fucking himself with his fingers.. My dick rose immediately and when he moaned"Fuck me Aaron,please fuck me now",I rose to full capacity..I pushed myself up to my knees and crawled to him..I admired his muscular ass cheeks and the way he had his legs stretched to his shoulders.. His legs muscles pulsed from the strain,turning me on even more. I lowered myself between his legs and roughly suckled one of his balls into my mouth.."Fuck Aaron,fuckkkk",he hissed.. I loved hearing him lose control,so I continued sucking,rotating from one ball to the next.."AARON AARON AARON",he chanted as he fucked himself faster.."Please fuck me Aaron",he moaned","I'm so ready for you",he whimpered.

I couldn't deny him any longer,so I sucked long on his nuts one last time,licked his ass long once and then lined myself up at his entrance..His removed his fingers from his ass and I pushed his legs back a little more..he hissed a bit,but didn't try to lower his legs.."Shut up,you can the it can't you",I hissed out..He nodded but I wasn't having that.. "I pushed myself into him,just a little and snarled,"You speak when I ask you an question ","DO YOU UNDERSTAND"??"Yes sir I understand",he moaned.."You do huh ",I said as I pulled out of him a little .."Hotch please,please don't take it away",he begged.. "You didn't answer me Agent",I said pulling myself completely out.. "He paused for a moment,trying to remember the question.. "I CAN TAKE IT",he finally screamed..I smiled a wicked smile,as I slowly pushed myself back into his tightness..His ass grabbed my dick tightly,making us both moan from the heat and tightness..This shit felt so good, so perfect,that I knew neither of us would last long..To prolong cuming I continued pushing in slowly,inch by inch,until I was all the way in..I couldn't help but to moan his name as he couldn't help but to moan mine back... "Move Hotch,please baby move",he begged.."What's your safe word ',I asked.."Explosion",he said making me smile.. I knew he was remembering when I first told him,I trusted him with my life.."Hotch, he whined",please move baby..I couldn't ignore his pleas any longer, shit I didn't want to..My hips started moving at a slow pace, enjoying the amazing feeling of my second in command.."Yes baby faster please "he moaned grabbing my ass..I picked up my pace moaning my desire for him.. "Ohhhh feel so good baby",

more Hotch more,please fuck me harder he begged.. I sped up my pace as I begin fucking him faster and harder..He pushed up,meeting me stroke by stroke..I looked at him and his face showed pleasure..His eyes were closed shut preventing me from looking into them..I rotated my hips, making sure I hit every inch of his tight ass..Then I switched it up,I pushed in and out,then went around and round, then I pushed straight into him,but curved my dick slightly to the right.. "Fuck,Hotch, I oh yes,just fuck awhhhhhh",he screamed uncontrollably..I smirked bc I knew I had found his prostrate.. I didn't let off either,I kept pounding into that spot over and over again.."Open your eyes Derek"I commanded..His eyes flew open,and I saw nothing but pure lust and desire in them..

I let go with his legs,but been strong as he is,he automatically wrapped them around my neck..

I grabbed his neck forcing him to stare into my eyes.."Who do you belong to",I asked? "You Hotch,baby only you he gasped".."What about those bitches you pick up every weekend",I screamed slamming into him extra hard.. "No bitches for two years ","wanted only you",he gasped out.I searched his eyes for a lie, but all I saw was honestly.."I been lying for the past two years baby","thought you didn't want me",he confessed in gasps..That shit touched me bc I never knew..We would talk about it later though,after we finished this.."You better mean that Derek Morgan",I growled squeezing his neck harder,banging him so hard that I could hardly breathe.."I mean it Aaron",I swear I do,he yelled tighting his legs on my neck.."I love you",AARON ELIJAH HOTCHNER,he screamed, as his load shot out on both of us..Hearing him scream my whole name and confess his love done it for me..I love you to Derek Anthony Moore I screamed,as I came hard and fast..My grip on his neck tightened,as his body flew up and then flopped back down hard...I couldn't hold myself up any longer,so I pulled out of him slowly,then fell beside him..He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace..Thank you Aaron he whispered kissing my forehead, I've been waiting so long for this,for you..I smiled and said Derek I've wanted you for so long,even when I was with Haley I revealed..Now that I've gotten you,I'm never letting go,I said yawning.. Ohhh Aaron he said snuggling closer to me..Sleep baby,I commanded,we will talk tomorrow.. He nodded,pulled me closer and together we fell into a blissful sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan Pov...I was confused when I opened my eyes for two reasons..My ass was throbbing like hell and then I realized I was in someones strong arms.I forced my eyes open,and like magic last night memories returned..I smiled as I remembered Aaron's love making,his tender words,and his jealously.. I couldn't believe he wanted me,as much as I wanted him..We wasted so much time bc we were both afaird I thought...My thoughts were interrupted when Aaron moved closer to me..I peeked at him and noticed he was still asleep.. I couldn't help but sigh as I continued staring at him bc he was so beautiful to me...

I wasn't seeing the SSA Unit Chief,I was seeing someone more precious, the other side of Aaron Hotchner...His face was relaxed,not tensed or emotionless like it was at work.. His mouth was sightly opened,his hair was indeed messy,his breathing easy.. I could stare at him all day, I realized and never grow tired.. He must have felt my intense stare,bc suddenly his eyes opened..At first like myself,he looked confused,but realization took over a second later and he smiled..

 

"Hey you",he whispered..

 

"Hello handsome",I whispered back..

 

He readjusted himself,pulling me on top him..I gasped bc he was rock hard..

I couldn't help but push up against his hardness,which cause my own member to rise up..

"Don't start something,if you're not planning to finish it",he mumbled.. 

I smirked and pulled myself off of him and layed flat on my back. As he watched me,I lifted my legs and spread them wide.. His eyed sparkled with lust, as he rose on his forearms to get a better view..His breathing deepened,at the sight of me,I thought arrogantly.. 

"Dam you look tempting Derek ",he said in a husky voice.."But I want you in me this time ",he whispered..

 

My dick rose to it full capacity bc I couldn't believe what he had just said..Maybe I was hearing shit I thought..

"What do you want Aaron",I asked softly?

He smirked

and said do I have to spell it out Derek?I want your dick in my ass now..

"Your wish is my command Boss Man "..

I said as moved closer to him and begin caressing his leg..We were both still naked from last night,which I was grateful for ,bc I didn't want to feel anything but Aaron nakedness..My lips found his and I begin kissing him hungrily,as my hands continued exploring his body..He begin to shake slightly under the assault of my mouth and hands,pushing up on my leg to find any friction for his hard dick..His hands found their way to my ass,and he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly..That shit turned me on even more ,and I took it out on his mouth..I grabbed his tongue and sucked in it lightly,then I sucked hard,taking his own tongue and sallowing it..

"Derek please ",he moaned when he could speak..

"What do you need",I teased..

"Your fingers in my ass Derek","Please prepare me","please take me","I've been waiting for you for so long",he said in a trembling voice..

I pulled back from him and looked directly in his face.. His forehead was creased with tension, his eyes were watery and begging with want..His body was shaking slightly.. All the humor left me,bc I could see,with my own eyes Aaron needed me for real...

"Baby do you have any lube",I asked? 

He blushed and shook his head no..I sighed bc I knew I couldn't fuck him without it..I know Hotch had never been with another man and I know from experience how much it would hurt, if I took him without it..

"Derek please,I want you",he begged pushing his legs up and opening them wide, in the perfect V..

"Fuck Aaron",I said as my dick dripped precum..

"I want you to baby ",but it's gone hurt like hell if I take l take you without preparing you first..

 

"I don't care"he moaned.."I need you"..

Those words went right to my heart, my dick,I wanted to just fuck him devour him,shit ravish him but I wouldn't hurt him like that..I loved him to much.. 

"Baby I can't ",I said regretfully..I love you Aaron,I would never hurt you intentionally..

He glared at me for a moment,then he stuck out his lip and pouted..I wanted to laugh,although I didn't dare do so, bc he looked so darn cute pouting..It was an expression I never seen on my Boss and I realized I liked it..He pouted a minute more then his face changed to a smirk..He pushed himself from the bed and stood..

"Don't move ",I'll be right back..

I nodded wondering what he was up to, but I enjoyed watching that sexy body walk away..Enjoyed looking at that firm perfect ass..He went into his bathroom and I could hear him tossing shit around noisily.. What the hell is he doing,I wondered? A minute later he returned,smiling.. He tossed something on the bed and quickly layed back down,with his legs up in that perfect V..

"What the hell are you waiting for",he asked,as I continued staring at him?

"Prepare me Derek ",he growled.. 

I tore my eyes away from him and grabbed the item he had tossed on the bed..It was lotion and I smiled bc this would work perfectly..

"Derek please hurry up,can't you see I need you",he moaned wiggling his ass..

I inhaled deeply and yanked the top off the lotion..I slicked up my fingers and quickly moved between his legs.. I locked eyes with him as I brought the first finger to his entrance.. "anytime you need me to stop tell me"..He nodded but I wasn't having that.."Say it",I demanded..He glared at me and screamed yes..I laughed, but when he glared at me again, I knew he meant business..I shortly slowly pushed the first finger in and he moaned with happiness.. His muscle ring was still tight,still unbroken..I wiggled my finger around more,preparing him for the second one..

"I like your finger in my ass Derek",he moaned."It feels so good he moaned sinfully..

My dick was leaking precum from his words and my finger finally been in his tight ass..

"I love playing in your ass Aaron",love that I'm the first one to mark you as mine".."Is this ass only for me,Boss Man?, I asked as I added another finger..I pushed in quickly and he hissed with pain.. I started to pull it out,but he grabbed my hand..

"I can take it Derek ",he hissed repeating my words from earlier. 

"You sure "?

"Yes baby yes",open me up,get me ready for that huge dick..

"Fuck Aaron",if you keep talking like that, I wont last long,I moaned..

"I'll suck you back to hardness",I'll do whatever I need to have that dick Derek... 

"Fuck Aaron,I hissed..

I added the third finger and he couldn't control his gasp of pain,nor his tightening up..My dick went down some at his pain..I pulled that finger back out,ignoring his shouting for me to put it back in..I lifted myself up a bit and wrapped my other hand around his dick.. He moaned loudly as I jacked it and continued pushing into him with my fingers..I crisscrossed them slightly and he hissed in pain again..I took him into my mouth and he screamed in passion...I continued wiggling my fingers until that ring of tight muscle finally gave and he screamed out in pure estacy...I smirked in my mind,since my mouth was occupied,bc my baby was going crazy..

I sucked and sucked until I had him completely down my throth...I added the third finger and my man went completely crazy..The shit coming out his mouth went straight to my heart and ego..I couldn't respond of course, bc my mouth was full,so I listened to every word,every confession and I was pleased..

Derek oh Derek it feels so fucking good..Yes oh yes more, I need more of you he hissed,pushing up into my mouth and then back down on my fingers..This ass belongs to only you Derek Morgan, he hissed out answering my question from earlier..Wanted you for a long time baby..Hated when you danced with those bitches,hated them touching you..Was so jealous when you took one home,then bragged about it the next day..I want you to dance for me,with me..Don't want you calling Reid pretty boy,I want to be your pretty boy.. Don't want you flirting with Garcia,want you flirting with only me.. I fucking love you Derek,you are mine got damn it he hollered..Damn my baby is possessive, I thought but I didn't care bc I felt the same about him...I sucked him harder and pushed my fingers deeper, I twisted my fingers and with that twist I found his prostrate..

"Fuckkkkk Derek, yes Fuck Fuck Fuck",he screamed,his body lifted completely off the bed..

That move made me gag and cum completely all over myself..I didn't care bc I remained hard after that powerful nut..I relaxed my throat and continued sucking him, as my fingers jabbed his prostrate over and over again.He couldn't even form complete sentences anymore,so I knew he was close..I pushed his legs down,then used my arm strength muscles to flip him,so he was riding my face,with my fingers still deep in his ass..He took advantage of this position, bc he started fucking my throat like it was my ass..I gripped his ass with my free hand and helped him push deeper down my throat..I could hardly breathe,but I didn't give s fuck.. 

Der..Der.. about to,awhhhh bout to..he stuttered unable to get the words out..I gripped his ass tighter and pushed on his love spot with all three fingers..

Derekkkkkkkk,he hollared as he released all that delicious Cum into my horny mouth..I slurped it down, like a junky desperate for a fix, until nothing was left.. I couldn't stop sucking until he was bone dry..He continued moaning my name and shaking slightly,until I finally released him from my mouth..I gently laid him back on the bed,bc he looked exhausted..I layed beside him and for a minute,we relaxed listening to each other breathe..

Then he turned to me and said.. 

"Fuck me Derek "Fuck me now..

I was still rock hard and a glance at his member showed me he was to..Before I could move,he grabbed the lotion,squirted some on his hand..He grabbed my dick and I moaned his name, as he slicked me up..He played with it for a minute or so, then he layed back down and opened his legs wide..I moaned in desire,as I lifted myself and was between his legs in an instant..

I didn't bother to ask if he was ready, bc his breathing,his eyes,the way he was slightly pushing up at me,told me he wanted this as much as I did..I aimed myself directly at his entrance,looked into his beautiful eyes and slowly pushed the tip in..He moaned loudly,wrapped his legs around my waist, while his hands gripped my waist.. I was breathing hard, bc although only the tip of me was in him,the heat from his ass,felt so good.. 

"You ok baby",I asked?

"Yes Derek',give me more he begged.. 

I smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips, as I pushed a few more inches into him..His legs tightened around me and he pushed up allowing three more inches of me into him..I moaned his name bc now I was almost half way in..My lips moved from

his mouth to his neck..I sucked on his neck hard,as I pushed into him..He growled and his hands left my waist and landed on my back..Although his nails were short, I could feel the marks forming,as he dug into my back..

"That's right Aaron",mark me,claim me,let everybody know you own me..Know I own you,I yelled as I pushed into him completely.. 

"Yes Derek yes",you fucking own me,he cried digging into my back harder.."Fuck me,mark me,devour me,he yelled pushing up at me..

"Fuck me hard",bite me deep,he demanded.."Show me why you're second command","Prove to me that you belong to me and only he growled"..

I lost it at those words,my body and mind turned into a straight up animal,full of lust just territorical..I bite down on his neck with much force,then I sucked that same spot with all my strength..I grabbed his hair for a better grip and I started pounding into his ass rough with pure desire... 

"Yesss",Derek ohhh Fuck yes he screamed out..

His fingers dug deeper into my back,so deep that I could feel blood tinkling down now..I didn't give a fuck though,I just pounded into that ass,straight tore it up,..I sucked harder on his neck, then I bite it again hard as I could..I didn't realize how hard I was gripping his hair,until I felt some strands in my hand..He was yelling for more, pushing up,completely gone from our animal like fucking..I was close to release and he was to..I smiled wickedly and snatched myself from him..

I released his neck from my grip and was pleased to see my large passion of love and owner ship..It was huge and so dark,it looked black instead of red..I knew my own back was a mess, bc I could feel the stinging from his own marks of ownership..

"Why,you fucking stop "he screamed at ?

"Shut up",was my response, as I forced him to his knees..

I smacked his ass and he moaned so loud that I almost came.. More he begged, but I ignored him..I grabbed his ass,opened his checks with one hand..I admired that pink beautiful hole, stretched open by my dick,moaned myself and then I pushed myself into him,with one stroke..

He moaned so deeply that I felt it vibrating from his ass,to my dick..I moaned just as deeply and I quickly grabbed his dick and started jacking it.. I knew I couldn't last much longer,but I couldn't nut before him..

"Ohhh,yes Derek yes","Fuck this ass".."Feels so good Derek ",shit I love you ",he growled with passion.. 

"I love you so much Aaron",Love fucking you like this ',love pounding this ass",I screamed fucking him so hard that the head board threatened to break..

 

He yelled again and started throwing his ass back with aggressiveness..I grabbed his hips in a death grip ,switched up and rotated my hips to the left.. He screamed a high pitched scream and I knew I had hit his prostrate..I continued banging that spot over and over,moaning my desire,feeling his ass clench tightly around my dick..

"Awhhhh shit Ummmm Derek ",I'm cumming he screamed as his load shot out of him splatting his head board....His top body collapsed under me while I held his hips tightly..He continued screaming my name,as I continued pounding into him unmercifully.. 

"Cum for me Derek Morgan",feel me with your seed,he gasped!!He pushed up on me and I completely lost it!!

Aaron Hotchner Ohhh Boss Man,I screamed,as I lost my load.. I continued ramming into him,until there was nothing left in me.. I collapsed on him not worried about my weight crushing him,bc he as just as strong as I am.. We layed like that,breathing hard,but enjoying each other warmth in the after glow of our passionate love making..

until he spoke.

Derek I love you he began..I don't want just one night with you..I have loved you to long for that.. I don't endure in emotionless sex,so if that's what you're looking for we might as well leave it as it is now..

I looked at him touched by his honestly, but slightly hurt by his words..I understood he was speaking from the heart,but did he think I would make love to him and then treat him like a casualty? 

Aaron I have loved you for so long,I began.. I know you don't endure in emotionless sex and honestly I'm glad you don't,bc I don't wont to have to kill anyone,I said smiling slightly,but I meant it..He smiled brightly understanding my possessiveness..I want to be with you though man,want to come home to you,build something special with you..I want to be a second dad to Jack,if thats ok with you I added looking him directly in the eyes..I want the world to know you are mine Aaron,I want everyone to know I am Aaron Hotchner lover,I said with all the emotion I had in me..

A tear dropped from his eye and I reached out to pull him into my arms..He held up his hand and i pulled back,still staring at him..

Derek I want exactly what you want, he said with emotion..I never thought I could have it,but now I know its possible..I want the world to know you are mine baby..I would love nothing more then for you to be a second dad to Jack he continued..I want, need you,in my life in every way..

We both want the sane thing Boss Man,I said smiling..But I need one thing from you Aaron..

What's that,he asked softly? 

Aaron I need you to not hold in everything baby..I understand why you do it at work,but when we are at home, alone, enjoying each other,I need to see,hell feel emotion from you..You don't have to hide anything from me Aaron,I love you regardless I said..

I can do that Derek he said smiling..But I need you to do something for me to..I nodded even though I had no idea what he needed. But I trusted him with my life,so I knew he wouldn't ask me to do nothing unreasonable.. Derek I want,no I need,for you to stop putting yourself in direct danger.I understand our job is dangerous,but sometimes you just jump out there, without any thought to anyone..Bedside your family you have me and Jack now..Please consider all us before you do this..

I pulled him into my arms and promised him I would remember that..Then I asked him if he wanted me to stop calling Reid PB and if he wanted me to stop flirting with Garcia..He blushed and said no,but I better find a nickname for him and that I better flirt with him to..I laughed but I agreed to his demands..After thinking for a moment I asked if I could call him Mr Seductive.?He blushed then said yes, he loved it..He decided after some serious thought,that he would call me Chocolate Muscles..I laughed my ass off, but I told him I loved it bc I truthfully did..I promised I would dance with him and he growled I better mean it.After that we fell asleep in each other arms.. Four hours later we awakened hungry as hell.. I put on my jogging pants and he put on his pj bottoms..Together we walked towards the kitchen,but we stopped bc we felt a blast of cold air..We looked to the left and I dropped my head,while he laughed..

"I hope you're planning on fixing that ",he said..

I looked at the broken door,barely hanging on its hinges and laughed to..

"Yes baby I'll fix it,after you make me breakfast",I said with a smirk..

"Sounds like a plan",he said smiling..

I took his hand and together we walked to the kitchen smiling bc finally we had each other..

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the mistakes..I'm trying hard to make this easy to read..I post from my phone,so I cant use the beta..Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to comment if you want..


End file.
